This invention relates to successful angling of fish through an opening in the ice by using a new device which is extremely portable. If a fish feels resistance before it is hooked, you usually lose the fish. This device has a spool that holds line and operates so smoothly that fish do not feel resistance. A person also must be alerted of a fish biting. Another object of this invention is to alert the person by both sight and sound. The device furnishes these advantages by using noise-making beads inside the spool and by having a colorcoded spool. Another object of this invention is to provide a person an ice fishing device that is portable and may be used inside and outside a fish house. The device may be simply (1) placed into a 5-gallon pail to be used anywhere on the ice, and (2) placed into a sleeve mount which enables the device to be removed easily by lifting and to be placed into another sleeve mount in a fish house without using any tools. Because ice freezes from the outside of the opening in the ice to the center, it is important that the fish line is centered in the opening in the ice. Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide the person with a spool on a shaft that can be adjusted easily by using finger pressure rather than by using tools to make the adjustment. Another object of this invention is to provide a person a means to remove or swivel the device out of the way to enable an opening in the ice to be cut with an auger. This device provides the advantages of both removing and swiveling it out of the way without using any tools.
To my knowledge, there is no other ice fishing device that provides (1) smoothness of operation, (2) both sight and sound features to alert a person of a fish bite, (3) an ice fishing device that can be used both inside and outside a fish house with a great degree of portability, (4) a spool that slides easily on the shaft over the center of the hole in the ice without having to use any tools, and (5) a means to remove or swivel the device out of the way so that an opening may be cut in the ice with an ice auger.